Is it too late?
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Buffy leaves after the first, she has a child who is a half vampire half slayer, she left when she gave willow a choice, her or Kennedy willow chose kennedy but willow is back to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Buffy looked outside to see her daughter training in the back garden she smiled as she finished the dishes, Buffy then sat outside on the bench she built she sat and watched her.

Emily saw her mum she smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow she then sat next to her "hi mum" she whispered kissing her cheek lightly Buffy smiled "hey baby girl" she replied "so you in work today mum?" Emily asked Buffy nodded "yeah I'm in at 10 you ok getting to school?" she asked Emily nodded standing up "I'm going to get a shower and get ready" she told Buffy who nodded.

Buffy sat at her office she sighed as she went through paper work "hey sexy" the guy next to her said sitting at his desk Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Emily sat on the bench writing a group of guys and girls walked over "well if it isn't the freak" Mark gobs laughed Emily ignored him and carried on "oh didn't I forget to mention the dyke" the group laughed and walked away Emily wiped the tears and stood "don't let them get to you" a girl said Emily looked up and saw Cassie Ray standing in front of her smiling "they just don't understand anything" she carried on Emily nodded "thanks" she whispered "but why are you talking to me?" she asked Cassie smiled "I like you, you're not like them your different" she answered Emily looked up and smiled "really?" she whispered Cassie giggled and nodded "yeah I maybe popular but I am not like them" she pointed to the group walking away still laughing.

Buffy was waiting for the lunch run at the café she looked at all the people talking and eating, but someone caught her eye she had red hair, she was sat on her own typing and drinking she looked closer and noticed who it was her eyes widened she turned around and tapped her foot impatiently for the food, the guy behind the counter starting putting the food in bags for her "Buffy summers!" the guy shouted Buffy groaned and looked over at the red head who was now looking at her with a smile Buffy looked away and grabbed the bag and went to walk out.

Emily moved to her last class, she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and saw Cassie smiling "hey we have the same class you mind if I walk with you" she asked Emily shook her head "I don't mind" she said Cassie smiled and they walked to their class.

"Buffy!" Willow shouted after her Buffy stopped and sighed Willow caught up to her "hey didn't know you were here" she said smiling Buffy only shrugged "Buffy please I am so sorry" Willow tried Buffy laughed and shook her head "you made your choice Will you wanted her not me" she said Willow nodded "I was stupid it wasn't until after you left that I knew it was you" she tried Buffy shook her head "I can't will" Buffy then ran off.

Emily and Cassie were talking "what are you doing" a girl asked and snarled Emily Cassie looked at the girl "go away Mia" she said rolling her eyes "your with the freak" Mia said laughing "what freak I don't see one" Cassie replied Mia huffed "whatever have a happy freaky life" she then turned and walked away.

Buffy sat at her desk she tried not to cry over Willow, she made her choice she chose Kennedy she felt a tear slip down her cheek she wiped it away before heading to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Emily looked over at Cassie who was writing, she looked up and smiled at her Emily blushed and looked away at her work which was finished she raised her hand "yes miss summers" the teacher said smiling "can I go the toilet please" she asked Emily smiled and left the class.

Buffy checked herself in the mirror before returning to her desk she saw Willow waiting for her she groaned "what are you following me?" she asked Willow looked at her "no I didn't I just wanted to talk" Willow whispered Buffy sat a bit away from her "you did all the talking that night so where is she?" Buffy asked looking around "I left her it wasn't working" Willow said Buffy snorted "look willow I have a job to do" Willow nodded Buffy bit her lower lip "look here's my address we can talk when I've finished" Buffy gave a piece of paper Willow smiled and nodded.

Emily looked at herself in the mirror she hissed in pain before clutching her head, she took a deep breath and calmed down she then looked at herself before heading back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After a hard day at school Emily began walking home, she had her IPod in and didn't hear Cassie shouting her, but soon she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned quickly and got ready to fight, she paused when she saw Cassie grinning she eased down and took her headphones out "hi" she whispered smiling "hey so I was wondering do you want to walk home seeing as well live the same way" she asked Emily thought for a second then nodded both girls began walking and talking.

Buffy arrived home after her long day, seeing Willow made it harder for her because she still loved the wiccan but she chose Kennedy she couldn't ignore that, there was a knock at the door Buffy got up to answer it.

Emily walked Cassie to her house "thanks for walking me home" Cassie said smiling Emily shrugged and shuffled her feet "not a problem" she muttered Cassie was in thought then leant forward and kissed her cheek "bye Emily" she whispered before walking in the house.

Buffy took a step back "what are you doing here" she asked in fear, the man smirked "I have come to see my family you cheap slut" he snarled Buffy backed away slowly hitting the wall he walked in "now it wasn't nice ignoring me in the office, now you know the punishment" he whispered before punching her hard, so she fell to the floor he then began kicking and beating her.

Willow found out where Buffy lived and parked up and noticed the front door she then noticed a man kicking something she got out the car quickly and ran to help.

Emily looked at her house and noticed a red head running towards it she was confused but then saw someone kicking her mum, she growled and ran to get the twat off her.

Willow tried pulling the man off Buffy but he was too strong he turned and pushed her back hard "get lost this has nothing to do with you" he said "no it doesn't but its everything to do with me" a girl said he stopped and looked at her "baby girl" he said she growled before grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him to the wall, Willow watched in amazement before running and helping Buffy who was unconscious.

Emily had the man that was her father pinned to the wall she was vamped out and not happy he looked at her with fear in his eyes she smirked "what are you afraid of me" she asked licking her lips and looking at his neck then back at him "you don't like it do you, no, so leave me and my mum alone or I will drain you of all your blood" she said carefully he gulped and nodded quickly she then turned and threw him out the door, he stood and ran away.

Willow moved Buffy to the sofa as she checked her for any broken bones, she looked up and noticed the girl vamped out trying to control herself she was taking deep breaths and facing the wall leaning forward on it.

Buffy began waking up, she was hurting everywhere she sat up and noticed Willow looking over at the wall, she looked over and saw Emily vamped out trying to control herself, she groaned which let Willow know she was awake.

Willow quickly looked over "hey are you alright" she asked straight away Buffy nodded and sat up properly "Emily" she said to the girl who was now calming down "I'm ok mum don't worry" she replied Willow's eyes widened "daughter" Willow said, both girls looked at her and nodded "I will tell you but after Emily has calmed down" Buffy said before moving to Emily.

Emily was now sitting down Willow moved away she was scared this girl was very powerful Buffy watched her and sighed "look will she isn't evil okay its complicated if you stick around I will tell you" Willow winced at the tone but nodded she did deserve that.

There was a knock at the door Buffy got up and answered it, there was a girl the other side smiling "hi I am looking for Emily" she asked Buffy nodded and let her in. Emily looked up and saw Cassie standing next to her mum "hey Emily, you alright" Cassie asked kneeling in front of her Emily nodded "yeah I am thanks why you here you alright" she asked concerned Cassie was thinking about what to say she then shook her head and began crying, Emily took the crying girl in her arms and held her as she cried.

Buffy and Willow moved to the kitchen to let the girls talk Willow watched Buffy making coffee she was not the same girl she once knew she had grown up a lot it amazed her "I guess I should explain what happened before" Buffy whispered, Willow nodded Buffy sighed as she gave Willow "he well Emily doesn't know this but that guy raped me when I was drunk at our works party" Willow gasped "he got me pregnant but I couldn't get rid of her so I kept her, he thinks that Emily is my little sister he deluded himself into thinking we are a family" Willow hugged Buffy who was crying.

Cassie sat up and wiped her eyes Emily looked at her "my parents beat me up" she whispered Emily snarled and growled and stood Cassie grabbed her arm "no please don't" she whispered "they come near you and I will kill them" she stated Cassie nodded Emily turned and hugged her.

Buffy and Willow were silent as they tried to process everything that was said "Buffy me and Kennedy are over she was cheating on me" Willow paused "with Dawn" Buffy looked over "what with dawn" she said Willow nodded Buffy's face softened "why didn't you call" she asked softly Willow shrugged and stayed quiet.

There was a knock at the door Emily got up to answer it, a man stood with a stone cold expression on his face "where is Cassie" he said simply, Emily looked over at Cassie who looked scared she growled and then looked back at him "she doesn't want to see you" she said, the guy tried to push past but couldn't move Emily who kept her ground "I don't care I'm her father" he demanded Emily smiled and pushed him outside on the grass "come near her and I will kill you" she then shut the door on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Cassie stayed at Emily's that night and went to school the next day they got to school "I have to go meet my friends see you later" Cassie said walking to her group of friends Emily sighed she looked for a table to sit on whilst she waited for her classes to start.

Buffy had the day off today she looked at Willow who was sitting outside, she opened the door and sat next to her "I only have one regret" Willow said Buffy glanced over at her "what's that" Buffy asked Willow sighed before saying anything "not telling you I was in love with you" she whispered.

Emily was sitting in her class doodling in her notebook she felt someone sitting next to her; she looked over and saw Cassie who smiled at her "hey" she whispered Emily smiled "hi" she whispered back Emily looked over and noticed a split lip she growled "what happened" she asked Cassie's hand moved to her lip "I went back home to get some books, he was there" she replied the teacher began talking again.

Buffy and Willow were sat in silence Willow looked around she noticed a guitar on a stand "do you play now?" She asked Buffy shook her head "no Emily does she is very good you should here her play" Buffy replied smiling Willow smiled too "maybe I will" Willow replied.

Emily's English class Cassie was already with her friends so she went to the corner of the yard to carry on her drawing, her eyes began to sting as she sat down "damn" she whispered putting her sunglasses on and began to draw.

Buffy was getting ready for work she watched as Willow walked back home before she sighed 'why are things so confusing' she thought she then picked up her coat and walked out the house to work.

Emily looked at her watch she then packed her things away, she began walking to her class which was behind a big building, she was then grabbed from behind and pushed to the wall "ow" she said as she looked to see who pushed her, she saw three girls snarling her "listen here you" the girl in the middle started "you leave Cassie alone got it, she's our friend and doesn't need a little dyke like you turning her" she spat.

Emily only laughed "what are you going to do" she asked the girl pulled her fist back and punched her, Emily fell to the floor, she was already weak and she couldn't fight back the girl laughed "I will beat you up so bad you won't be recognized" she smirked Emily looked up at her "you can't" she replied the girl clicked her fingers the other two girls who then began repeatedly kicking and punching her.

The three girls then walked away leaving Emily lying in a fetal position, she opened her eyes and saw the three girls had left she slowly got up cuts and bruises on her face and arms she gave herself a shake before wincing and walking round the back of the school so she wasn't seen by anyone but then realized she had History class so went to the toilets to clean up.

Buffy was working when she heard Peter laughing with his mates "yeah summer's sister is a freak she tried to threaten me" he told his male friends whom all laughed Buffy was angry she clenched her fists to calm down.

Emily walked into her history class, people gasped when they saw her face "erm miss Summers what happened" her teacher asked she looked at him and shrugged before sitting down next to a shocked Cassie.

Emily tried to ignore the whispers and Cassie's staring she saw a note on her book she picked up the note and read it 'What happened?????' she sighed and began writing back then passed it over. Cassie read the note 'it doesn't matter look maybe you should not be friends with me I'm bad news' Cassie tried not to laugh whilst writing back.

Emily looked at the note 'shouldn't that be my choice?' Cassie wrote Emily nearly growled then wrote back and passed it to Cassie 'look you are better off not being friends with me' she passed the note then left the class room as soon as the bell went.

When Buffy got home she saw Emily sitting at the counter with a whiskey in front of her "hey what's happened" she asked Emily looked at her Buffy gasped "what on earth happened!!" She shouted Emily winced "nothing mum I'm fine" she told her Buffy stood in front of her "no tell me" she demanded Emily sighed "I was beaten up" Emily whispered Buffy broke the corner of the counter "who was it" she asked Emily looked at the glass which she hadn't drunk from yet "a couple of girls in school, over me being friends with Cassie" she explained then threw the drink down the sink.

There was a knock at the door Buffy ran to answer it, there stood Cassie "hey Miss summers is Emily in" she asked Buffy nodded and let her in "she is in there" she said pointing to the kitchen Cassie nodded and made her way in.

Emily didn't notice Cassie had walked in Cassie coughed Emily turned round and saw her "what are you doing here" she asked Cassie didn't say anything just walked towards her "so are you going to tell me what happened" she asked sitting opposite her Emily didn't say anything "please Emily I thought we were friends" Cassie told her Emily laughed "we aren't friends we can't be friends" she said Cassie was confused.

"We are friends Emily who did this to you" Cassie asked again Emily stood "you want to know maybe you should ask your friends!" she shouted Cassie took a step back and looked at her confused "what do you mean" she asked Emily laughed a cold laugh "come on you can't be that stupid" she snarled then took a deep breath "your mate Mia thought she would warn me to not hang out with you" Emily laughed Cassie sat back down slowly.

"She did that to you" she asked Emily shook her head "no she punched me once her two other mates did her dirty work" Emily replied watching Cassie who was shaking her head "I am going to kill her" she stood but Emily pushed her back down "no Cassie they are your mates they are right I'm just the freak you will soon get bored of me" she laughed lightly "I don't think so" Cassie replied then smiled "your more fun than my other friends plus you are very mysterious its quite hot actually" she grinned as Emily raised her brow at the statement then laughed "she wants to lose me then she has because I would rather be friends with you" Cassie whispered Emily smiled and held her arms out so Cassie could hug her.

AN: thanks for all the reviews I know others are asking about my other stories but they are on hold for now, I kinda like how this story is going

Leave me feedback I will love you forever and ever 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next week was strange the least for people in school they now had to get used to Emily and Cassie being friends but it meant that Mia was now queen bee and she was going to make their lives hell.

Willow stood outside Buffy's house she knocked twice and waited, the door opened and Emily was stood in front of her Emily's smile faded slightly but let Willow in none the less.

It was silent as the two girls moved into the living room "my mum isn't home yet just so you know" Emily said Willow sighed "I didn't come to see her" Willow said Emily stopped what she was doing and looked at her "why are you here then" she asked Willow sat down Emily continued watching her "I wanted to see you" Willow replied not looking at her Emily nodded for her to carry on "well I don't know what your mum has told you about me" Willow started "she told me you really hurt her" Emily cut in Willow nodded.

Emily sat opposite her "I know I did guess you hate me too" she laughed "no I don't know you but I will warn you now, you hurt her and I will hunt you down and kill you" she said seriously Willow gulped "my mum has been through enough with Peter he hurt her and was deluded into thinking he was my dad" Willow gulped again for a different reason "look just let my mum think this through she still loves you" she laughed a little "I mean she talked about you often enough" Willow laughed Emily was then in front of her "but I think your good for her ok so you had bad taste in women where that Kennedy was concerned but you're here and fighting" she smiled Willow nodded.

Cassie was in the corner of her room crying she had just got a horrible beating from her father for talking back she grabbed her phone and was beginning to text Emily to come get her.

Emily heard her phone go off she picked it up and read the text she was growling Willow looked at her "what's the matter" she asked "that bastard!" Emily shouted running out the house leaving a confused Willow.

Cassie sat waiting she knew Emily would save her she usually did during the first week of their friendship Emily had been there for her every time they beat her up for nothing. Cassie heard a tap on the window, she stood and opened it, Emily jumped in "don't you know what a door is" Cassie laughed but then winced in pain Emily immediately looked at her she was bruised and had a cut on her lip she growled "I will kill him" she whispered Cassie just curled into her and cried Emily began singing in her ear to calm her down.

After Cassie had calmed down Emily lay her on the bed and went downstairs were Cassie's father was laughing in the living room, she opened the door he turned and looked at her "how the hell!" he started but she grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, she vamped out "I warned you not to touch her again didn't I" she growled he nodded looking scared "well then what did I say" she asked he stuttered.

Cassie walked in the room and froze she saw her dad being pinned to the wall by a very different Emily, who was getting control of her breathing then dropped him to the floor "you're not worth it because unlike you I will be there for her I won't turn to abuse like you did and killing you would just give you an easy way out" she hadn't noticed Cassie watching them "I may not be a normal girl but I am not a killer" she growled then looked up and noticed Cassie.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed as Cassie was pacing "what on earth are you" she asked Emily was silent "you are a freak" Cassie whispered Emily's head snapped up "I am not a freak" she growled Cassie laughed "you're not even human" she argued Emily looked away then stood "I told you didn't I you are right though I am not human but I've heard it all and it didn't bother me, but you saying it is like a knife to my gut" she then turned and jumped out the window.

Emily the next morning got up she saw Buffy and Willow chatting she sat next to Willow "morning hey what's wrong" Buffy asked Willow was concerned as well "nothing just leave it please" Emily said trying not to cry Buffy hugged her as Emily sobbed .

There was a knock at the door, Willow went to answer it, she saw Cassie the other side "is Emily there" she asked Willow nodded and let her in Emily didn't look up as she came in "what do you want" she asked Cassie sighed "look it was a bit of a shock last night I am so sorry" she pleaded Emily didn't look at her but Cassie made her "look I don't care ok, you're still my best mate" Emily looked at her then hugged her Cassie was stroking her hair.

Emily looked up at Cassie who was smiling down at her "I really don't care if anything I think it's cool" Cassie said smiling Emily laughed "remind me not to take you out on patrol with me" she whispered Cassie looked confused "what's patrolling" she asked Emily sat up.

"This is going to take a while" she said Cassie nodded "you see my mum is what we call a vampire slayer she fights evil or she did on a daily basis, when I was born I grew up quickly in all respect I should only be seven not seventeen but anyway we found out I was a day walker, that's a half vampire half slayer but there is a problem with that, both sides want control of me so they fight each other for it, when it happens I can be unpredictable".

Cassie nodded and listened "I heal faster than others, I can run very fast and jump very high I could show you one day but I won't take you out on patrol with me" she stated Cassie nodded "ok then" she whispered.

Buffy sat on her bed with Willow "look Will these past few days have been great and I love spending time with you again" Buffy started Willow nodded "and I know this was hard for me at first because well I didn't think it was real" Buffy admitted Willow nodded not looking up "but I can't be bothered with all the heart ache and all I want to do is kiss you, so can I" she asked Willow looked up a big smile on her face she leant across and brought Buffy in for a passionate kiss.

Emily and Cassie sat on the sofa watching TV they heard giggling from upstairs Emily kept growling which Cassie found funny and kept laughing Emily looked over at her "what's so funny" she asked Cassie just smiled "you keep growling" she said Emily looked away "I just don't want my mum to get hurt" she whispered.

The front door burst open and Peter was standing with a gun pointed at the two girls he was smiling Emily shot up in front of Cassie "you were is your sister" he slurred he was drunk Emily whispered something before stepping forward "what are you going to do Peter kill us why" she asked he laughed "I am going to kill you, you little freak" he spat.

Cassie was scared but calmed when Emily stood in front of her "look Peter you don't want" he shouted "I am not Peter to you, I am dad!" Emily laughed "no you're not you're my sisters ex abusive boyfriend" she spat he laughed "she hasn't told you has she" he said Emily was confused "what are you talking about" she asked he laughed a sick laugh.

Cassie was calling the police as Peter was talking "I know she's your mum Emily" he laughed Emily's eyes widen "I know because I am your father"

Emily took a step back and began crying "no you're not" she said he nodded laughing "oh yes I raped her I held her down and raped her, she was begging me to stop and I wouldn't because I was in control" Emily growled Cassie watched in shock she looked at Emily she could tell she was losing control "you…you" she stammered looking at him, he nodded with a big smile on his face.

Cassie held Emily's arm to stop her attacking him she felt Emily calm but only a little she was still growling.

Buffy and Willow made their way downstairs to see Peter with a gun pointed at the girls and Emily growling "peter" Buffy whispered he looked at her and smirked "she knows" he said Buffy looked at Emily who had her eyes on Peter "she didn't need to know" Buffy told him he laughed "yes she did" he replied smirking Emily heard the police car and whilst his attention was on Buffy she ran at him pushing him to the ground the gun went off.

Buffy ran over to Emily she was bleeding, she had been shot she moved her to another room when the police came in to arrest Peter they checked everything was alright before leaving.

Cassie was sat with Emily who was unconscious after hitting her head hard she sighed "god you stupid girl you could have been killed" she whispered kissing her head "it made me think though I have to tell you something when you wake up Emily" she paused "I have to tell you that I am completely and totally in love with you" she kissed her head softly.

AN: what do you think, I know it's confusing with the whole peter Buffy and Emily story but it will be explained later so hang on there  I have to do something to keep you interested don't I? Some of the old gang will be back in later chapters and there will be kidnapping and stuff to come so stay tuned 

Reviews would be great!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Emily woke up with a pain in her side she opened her eyes and noticed Cassie curled up beside her asleep she smiled and kissed the top of her head before getting her mum was walking in she smiled "well what happened" she asked Buffy chuckled "Emily you ran into peter he shot the gun and hit you in the rib" she explained Emily laughed "is that why my side is hurting then" Buffy laughed too and nodded.

Cassie woke up to hear Emily laughing she sat up "hey your ok" she asked Emily nodded and looked at her "yeah I am don't worry about me" Cassie shrugged "I can't help it" she replied then knelt in front of her "Emily there is something you should know and it could affect our friendship" Emily nodded then pretended to be shocked "oh no you're in love with my mother" Cassie laughed and shook her head "no I am not in love with your mother but I am in love with someone else" she said Emily nodded looking away "who is the lucky bloke" she asked Cassie smiled "there isn't a bloke" she whispered.

Emily sat confused "well then who is it, is it a teacher oh my god ewww!" she laughed Cassie hit her lightly on the arm "no it's not a teacher, you know then actually" she said Emily was thinking "who is it, how do I know them" she asked Cassie sighed "you are very close to them" she said Emily shrugged "I am not close to anyone" she said then paused "well except you" she shrugged, Cassie hit her head "god women!" she laughed.

Emily sat back and looked at her "what have I done" she asked Cassie only laughed "it's you" she paused to look at her Emily was frozen "I am totally and completely in love with you" Cassie whispered Emily didn't say anything Cassie got up and walked out, Emily shook herself and ran after Cassie before she could leave, she turned her around and pushed her against the closed door, Cassie looked at her she was breathing heavily.

Emily put her hands on Cassie's waist "did you mean it" she asked Cassie could only nod Emily smiled and kissed her head, then her nose "I love you too" she whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips.

The next day at school Emily and Cassie were sitting talking, Cassie saw Mia and her gang she stood and went over to them "hey Cassie" Mia said smiling Cassie pushed her back and snarled her "you come near Emily again and I will ruin you" she said before walking off and leaving them.

Emily sat under a tree reading as she waited for Cassie to come out from her lesson she smiled at the thought of her girlfriend, it amazed her that someone like Cassie would want a freak like her she put the freak thought to the back of her mind as she put her bookmarker in the book and put it in her bag.

Cassie watched Emily reading, she wanted to get her anger under control before she went over she took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to her Emily smiled when Cassie sat down "hey" Cassie whispered in her ear Emily acted cool "hey" she replied back kissing her cheek lightly which made Cassie smile.

Buffy and Willow sat in the café drinking coffee "I can't believe Emily hasn't spoken to me yet" Buffy said holding her head in her hands, Willow took a hand and kissed it "look it's a shock she didn't know you were raped and I think she is still a bit angry that he just said it like that" Willow paused as Buffy nodded "and she will be angry you didn't just tell her she can handle it, she is a smart kid" Willow laughed Buffy smiled and looked up at her "yeah but it's just frustrating, I was going to sit her down and talk to her about it" Buffy replied Willow nodded and kissed her palm.

Buffy saw Cassie and Emily walk in the café laughing she didn't call them over just watched her, suddenly a girl was blocking her view "so it runs in the family then" the girl said Buffy looked up at her "excuse me" she asked the girl smirked "well your Emily's sister and you're a lesbian god it's disgusting" she said Buffy shot up glaring at her "what did you just say" she demanded the girl laughed "I said lesbians are disgusting" she said slowly Willow shot up holding Buffy back "you're lucky I didn't kick your ass" she spat the girl just ignored her.

Emily watched the commotion and Willow holding her mum back she looked at Cassie who nodded she then ran over to help "hey what do you think you're doing" she said the Mia, Mia turned and glared at her "well, well if it isn't the freak" she said smirking Emily only smiled "at least I'm not a cheap slut" she said people laughed Mia was angry she lunged for Emily Cassie gasped but Emily was too quick she moved to the side grabbing the back of Mia and holding her still so she couldn't reach her.

Buffy watched with a smile on her face, her little girl was back "listens Mia" Emily whispered "you say anything about my sister and her girlfriend and I will make sure your pretty surgery is messed up got it" she said in a low voice that only Buffy could hear Mia nodded franticly Emily let her go and she ran out.

Emily looked at Buffy then walked out not saying a word to her, Buffy sighed and went to run after her but Cassie stopped her "I will go and get her home so you two can talk" she said Buffy nodded and smiled as Cassie ran after Emily.

Cassie found Emily in the park sitting watching the kids playing, she was sobbing, and Cassie sat next to her and brought her into a hug, and kissed her head as Emily sobbed into her chest.

Once the crying stopped Cassie looked at Emily "you need to talk to her" she whispered Emily nodded "by the way how can she be your mum" Cassie asked Emily sighed "ok I guess I didn't explain it properly did I" Emily said Cassie shook her head "right well my mum is a slayer she fights evil, like demons and Vampires" Cassie nodded "and well when I was born, it was a normal 9 month pregnancy, but when I was born I grew quicker than any baby, in a few months I turned 4 when I should have still been a baby" Emily paused making sure Cassie got this Cassie nodded for her to continue.

"And well I was seventeen I haven't grown much since but in reality I should only be seven really" she finished Cassie nodded "so Buffy was never your sister she was your mum" Cassie said Emily nodded "wow it's a lot to take in" she laughed Emily smiled "do you want me to" she was cut off by Cassie kissing her hard she pulled back "no I feel safe when your around" Cassie whispered Emily smiled and hugged her "I will always be there to protect you" she whispered.

Buffy and Willow sat watching TV, there was a knock at the door, Buffy got up to answer it, when she did she was shocked, the old gang was stood there smiling "hey Buff" Xander said Willow came behind her she growled when she saw Kennedy with Dawn "what are you guys doing here" she asked "well we came to see our favorite slayer" Xander said, she let them in still in a daze.

Emily sighed Cassie shivered Emily pulled her jacket off and wrapped it round her Cassie smelt the Jacket and smiled "your smell so good" she whispered Emily laughed "come on we have to head back" Emily said pulling Cassie up and walking back hand in hand.

Buffy looked at the gang "so why are you here" she asked Giles cleaned his glasses "well there is a prophecy" Buffy rolled her eyes "I told you I've quit" she replied Giles nodded "yes this isn't about you, it's about a child you will have" Buffy looked at Willow 'Emily' she thought 'yeah' Willow replied.

"What's the prophecy" Willow asked, the front door then opened "Will, mum!" it was Emily "hey who's car is oh hi" Emily said as she saw the big group of people Xander's eyes widened and he was nearly drooling Cassie saw this and wrapped an arm around Emily "hey Emily well erm" Buffy started Willow stood "hey sweetie these are, mine and Buffy's friends from when we lived in Sunnydale" she told her Emily nodded "well I have to patrol I will be back later" she said running upstairs leaving Cassie smiling at the people she didn't know.

Emily came back downstairs with her bag and she changed her clothes "I won't be back till late" she told Cassie who nodded "can't I come" she asked Emily shook her head "no I want you safe and out of this horrible thing, don't worry I won't die" she smiled and kissed Cassie on the nose before leaving without saying anything to her mum.

Buffy sighed "I am going with her Willow can you" Willow nodded "no you are not we have to" Giles was cut off "no you listen you are not the boss of me now Giles I don't like my daughter going and doing what I used to do on her own besides there is some stuff we need to sort out" and with that she left.

Emily was walking she knew she should have spoken to her mum but she looked busy 'now with Willow and her old family back she won't need me, maybe she hates me' she thought to herself then shook her head 'yeah that's it she was raped and I was the outcome, and look I'm not even a normal child' she thought bitterly kicking a stone as she walked.

Buffy saw Emily in the distance walking slowly she soon caught up "Emily we need to talk" she said panting Emily didn't stop "no go back to your perfect family, you don't need me I was just some huge mistake" Emily replied Buffy shook her head "no you're not who told you that" she asked Emily stopped but didn't turn around "nobody but it's what I think" she replied Buffy touched her shoulder but Emily moved it off her "no you go back don't worry about me you just go and be a big happy family I will get my things and be out of your hair" Emily sighed running off.

Buffy wasn't going to give up so she chased after Emily, until she found her sitting on a park bench doing nothing but watching the leaves blow in the wind, Buffy sat next to her there was silence for about a minute "you were never a mistake" Buffy started Emily shook her head "ok so the way you were conceived was not a good way but I still love you all the same" Buffy explained

Emily didn't move for a minute then she looked at her mum "you still want me" she whispered Buffy smiled "I never said I didn't" Buffy replied Emily shrugged "I guess I thought now you have Willow and your old friends you wouldn't need me anymore" Emily sobbed Buffy brought her into a hug letting her cry into her chest, she kissed her head "I will always love you" she whispered Emily pulled back.

Emily then smiled "fancy doing patrol with me?" She asked Buffy smiled and nodded they both set off to patrol.

AN: this is my longest chapter yet! I am happy with it but there will be twists later on so stay tuned 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Buffy and Emily returned to see everyone still up, Cassie shot up to hug Emily, Emily was surprised but hugged her back Willow stood and kissed Buffy on the cheek "she has been worried sick about you after you left" Willow explained Emily nodded.

Dawn stepped forward "so I'm your auntie then" she said Emily growled and snarled her Kennedy stepped forward and pushed her back "back off freak" she said to everyone's surprise Cassie pushed Kennedy back "don't touch her and don't call her a freak" she said Kennedy smirked "but she is, not a human or a slayer or a vampire just something in between" Kennedy replied.

Buffy stood in front of Kennedy now "look if you don't want me to kick your ass then I suggest you sit down with my sister and keep your trap shut" she growled lowly Kennedy wanted to argue but couldn't so she sat down.

Cassie wouldn't let Emily go she nuzzled her neck "I was worried you would die" she whispered Emily kissed her head "don't worry about me, me and mum talked" she replied Cassie looked at her "are you two ok?" she asked Emily only nodded.

Buffy then turned to the gang "so what about this prophecy" She asked Emily sat down with Cassie still by her side she watched in all seriousness "well we don't know much just that you will have a child and they will be stronger than any vampire or slayer" Emily looked at her mum 'don't say anything they work for a evil law firm I know they are my friends but I don't trust them' Buffy told Emily who nodded and looked down.

Willow stood after hearing what Buffy had said to Emily "so when will this happen" she asked Giles shrugged he then looked at Emily "do you have any powers" he asked moving closer to her Cassie didn't like it one bit neither did Emily she put her guard up and glared at him he went to touch her but she grabbed him and pushed him away "don't touch me" she spat he stood back "we will have to take her away and keep her under control" Giles said Buffy stood in front of her daughter "over my dead body" she threatened Giles cleaned his glasses.

"She is a monster Buffy she attacked a member of the watchers council she must be punished" he calmly said and went to take her but she growled and vamped out he took a step back as did the others "don't come near me or my family again or I will rip your head off" she said in a deep voice which turned Cassie on.

Xander pushed Giles back "Giles what are you doing we came here to see Buffy not do this" he said confused Emily's eyes widened and she grabbed Xander and pulled him away, suddenly 'Giles' turned into a 6foot demon Emily stepped forward ready to fight the demon laughed "well princess you are stronger than I first thought" he said to Emily who was confused "sorry mate I'm no princess" she replied teeth bared the demon laughed "you didn't know, your father Peter his name was here, was a king of our kind which makes you our princess"

Emily backed away eyes widened "no I'm not" she whispered the demon only nodded "you must come with me and take his place as our queen" he told her holding out his hand Emily began screaming she fell to the floor in pain suddenly her skin changed to red her eyes went black he muscles became more defined.

Emily then stood and looked at herself Cassie gulped Emily turned to look at the others "go" her voice was very deep "Emily no" Buffy said Emily held a hand up "go I will take care of this" they nodded and left not wanting to argue.

5 MONTHS LATER…

Emily had been gone Five months they went back to the house and found it in a state with Emily gone, they tried looking for her everywhere but they couldn't find her Cassie was still living with Buffy she was trained to fight in case they had to go to the demon world to look for her.

Buffy was doing dishes when she saw a bright light outside, she ran out grabbing a kitchen knife to investigate, she stepped outside in the cold wind her knife ready, but there was nobody there then she heard a laugh she turned again but couldn't see anyone.

"That's nice I come back and you're going to kill me" a voice said then a different Emily walked out the shadows Buffy dropped the knife and hugged her Emily picked her up and spun her round, Buffy noticed that this Emily was very strong she could feel it in Emily's body she was different more calm and collected than she once had been.

Emily put her down Buffy got a good look at her; she was a beautiful woman now time must have been quick where she was "how old are you now" Buffy asked Emily smiled "I'm 20 I think" Emily replied.

Both girls walked inside "how is Cassie" she asked Buffy finished chopping, but Emily took over and was quicker than her. "Cassie is alright she has been looking for you even trained to be a pretend slayer to save you" Emily chuckled "where is she" she then asked "she went out with Willow they should be back soon" Buffy replied.

"So what happened" Buffy asked Emily sighed sitting down "that demon took me well his little helpers I couldn't stop them, we went to their world and they kept me prisoner then started training me to take over by all rights I should still be there as their queen" she paused "but I escaped they taught me how to teleport from their world so I used it to get away they can't come and get me" she finished.

The front door opened "baby we are back" Emily gave her mum an amused look then smiled when she blushed "in the kitchen" Buffy shouted. The kitchen door opened and both girls stood still Emily turned to look at them she smiled "hey guys" she whispered "is that…Emily" Willow asked Buffy nodded Cassie moved past Willow and threw herself in Emily's arms Emily hugged her and spun her round "wow your strong" Cassie said when Emily put her down Emily shrugged and smiled.

"Your older as well" Willow commented Emily nodded "time was different over there but I'm not that much older I'm only 20" she replied Cassie dragged her down for a long passionate kiss Willow and Buffy leave the lovers to talk.

Cassie pulled away from Emily "where did you go" she asked Emily sat Cassie down "it's complicated all I can tell you is nothing will ever hurt you again" she promised Cassie nodded Emily kissed her head.

Emily went upstairs to get a shower and when she returned she saw Xander, Dawn, Kennedy and Andrew sitting eating breakfast "hope there is some left for me" Emily said walking in Willow had to hit Xander because he was staring "Ow!" he whispered Emily smirked but sat down and pretended not to notice.

Emily sat down and started eating "so what's the plan for today" Xander asked Emily looked at Kennedy who was eyeing Willow up she growled nobody but Cassie heard the growl she looked at her girlfriend then over at what she was looking at and understood.

"hey mama" Emily said Buffy looked at Willow who was nearly crying "yes babe" she replied "you mind helping me you see I have magic now and I need to harness it and I heard from a reliable source" she looked at her mum who blushed "that you were the best could you help me" she asked Willow smiled and nodded "I would love to" the gang moved to the living room Emily stopped Kennedy "you think about touching Willow or hurting my aunt your dead meat" she snapped then left through the back door.

AN: sorry I ain't updated things have been hectic around here but here is chapter 6 and I want your opinions what do you think I should do next?


End file.
